Dama de Compañia
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: En la vida hay veces que se deben tomar decisiones difíciles que al final te llevan a conseguir la felicidad...
1. Capitulo uno

DISCLAIMER  De mas está decir que los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece le pertenecene ha** Susana Miguell **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres la mejor te quiero ..

N/A: Si se que han de decir que por que coños aun no he podido subir los capitulos que tengo atrasados pero si leyeron lo que les puse la otra ves pues es que tuve inconvenientes primero con mi compu chafa despues no se donde quedo mi memoria creanme sin ella me es mas dificil seguir con los tramas que ya tengo establecidos pero creanme he puesto mi casa patas arriba y no parare hasta encontrarla por eso es que ando con otros fic´s ..bueno dejando de lado eso me retiro para que lean a gusto

PROLOGO

"_Sólo quiero ser tu Dama de Compañía,_

_sólo quiero llenar tus vacíos,_

_sólo quiero compartir tus alegrías,_

_sólo quiero llorar tus tristezas._

_Pero, no puedo darte lo que tu quieres,_

_porque solo soy tu Dama de Compañía..."_

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, Sakura para mis amigos, tengo 25 años, nací en el seno de una familia modesta en Forks, un pueblo, mi padre es el jefe de policía del pueblo y mi madre es ama de casa, yo soy hija única...

Nunca hemos tenido lujos, no nos ha faltado de nada pero tampoco nos ha sobrado, aunque siempre hemos sido una familia muy unida...yo siempre he querido estudiar Administración de Empresas pero, para mi mala suerte, solo la podía cursa en la universidad de Nueva York, la mas reconocida en este gremio pero también la mas cara...

Mis notas siempre han sido excelentes, así que conseguí una beca para poder acceder a la universidad, durante mi época en el instituto estuve trabajando para sacar algo de dinero y ahorrarlo para mis estudios y mis padres también me ayudaron económicamente para conseguir mi sueño y así fue, cogí mi maleta, mis ahorros, mis ilusiones, y me fui rumbo a Nueva York, a mi nueva vida, lo que yo nunca imaginé es como sería esa nueva vida...

Afortunadamente tenía una gran amiga mía que vivía en Nueva York, ella era Tenten Hikawa, fuimos muy amigas durante la época del instituto pero ella, debido al trabajo de su padre, que era un importante hombre de negocios, se mudaron a Nueva York...

Cuando mi amiga Tente se enteró que iba a estudiar en la universidad de Nueva York no dudó ni un momento en ofrecerme su apartamento para vivir con ella, ella pertenece a una familia de mucho dinero así que vivía en uno de los mejores barrios de la Gran Manzana en un Penthause bastante grande...yo acepté su invitación con la única condición de pagar la mitad de los gastos, aunque yo sabía que ella no lo necesitaba ya que su padre todos los meses ingresaba una importante suma de dinero en su cuenta, pero a pesar de eso, puse esa condición y ella aceptó...

Y aquí estoy yo, subida en una avión rumbo a mi nuevo destino, rumbo a cumplir mi sueño, lo único con lo que soñé desde siempre, convertirme algún día en una ejecutiva agresiva y dominar Manhathan...lo que yo nunca me pude imaginar era el precio tan alto que tendría que pagar por conseguir mi sueño, por ser feliz...


	2. Capitulo dos: Llegada

DISCLAIMER De mas está decir que los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece le pertenecene ha**S****usana Minguell **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres la mejor te quiero ..

N/A: **H**ola pues aqui de nuevo con las adaptaciones que tengo aun tengo varias secuelas pendientes pero no las publicare hasta que termine varios fic´s bueno yo me retiro solo faltan 5 reviews mas en GYM para su actualizacion tambien les dije sobre la secuela de Esta vez si ya la tengo comenzada pero nesecito hacerle cambios yo espero y tenga la misma aceptación que la primera historia bueno me retiro adios.

LLEGADA

"_Sólo quiero ser tu Dama de Compañía,_

_sólo quiero llenar tus vacíos,_

_sólo quiero compartir tus alegrías,_

_sólo quiero llorar tus tristezas._

_Pero, no puedo darte lo que tu quieres,_

_porque solo soy tu Dama de Compañía..."_

Mientras iba en el avión rumbo a Nueva York, pensaba en como quería que fuese mi vida de ahora en adelante, me gustaba pensar en mi como en una persona fuerte, decidida y dispuesta a conseguir su sueño porque sí, yo iba a Nueva York a conseguir mi sueño, algún día caminaría por mi oficina de ejecutiva con mi traje de Channel, mis zapatos Manolo´s y mi perfecto hombre esperándome en casa para hacerme el amor sin descanso cuando llegase de trabajar...esos eran mis locos pensamientos, me gustaba soñar, soñar es gratis, lo que yo aún no sabía es que para conseguir un sueño a veces hay que pagar un precio muy alto...

Hace un tiempo que no veía a mi amiga Tenten aunque, no creo que tuviese ningún problema en encontrarla, llegué con algo de retraso al aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, después de recorrer interminables pasillos y atravesar un considerable número de puertas automáticas pude llegar a recoger mi equipaje, como llevaba pocas cosas no tuve que esperar demasiado...

Salí algo desorientada hacia la zona de espera de pasajeros, todo el ambiente que me rodeaba me tenía algo desconcertada, era la primera vez que salía de mi lugar de origen y no quería parecer asustada ni fuera de lugar, de repente una estridente voz que de inmediato reconocí me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-Sakura estoy aquí, hola corazón-, gritó Tenten mirando en mi dirección mientras agitaba la mano en el aire...

Comencé a intentar abrirme paso entre la gente, parecía que yo iba en dirección contraria a el resto, a lo lejos veía que mi amiga intentaba acercarse a mí luchando también entre la marabunta humana que parece se había propuesto no dejar que nos acercásemos...

-Amigaaaa que bueno que ya estas aquí, te he echado mucho de menos-, gritó Tenten llegando hasta mi mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte...

-Hola Tenten, yo también te he echado de menos, me alegro de verte, estoy muy agradecida que me dejes quedarme en tu casa, significa mucho para mi- respondí correspondiendo a su abrazo...

-Tonterías Sakura, no tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho, no podría encontrar a nadie mejor para compartir mi apartamento, así no estaré tan sola-, agregó mi amiga mientras caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento donde tenía aparcado su coche...

-Vaya amiga, me encanta tu coche, es mi preferido-, exclamé mientras nos acercábamos a su vehículo que era un Porsche Cayanne, siempre me ha gustado ese coche...

-Ah gracias Sakura, si es un coche muy bonito, me lo regaló mi padre por mi pasado cumpleaños, cuando lo necesites lo coges, yo casi nunca lo utilizo-, dijo mi amiga mientras subíamos al coche y arrancaba...

Observaba las calles de la ciudad a través de la ventana del coche, siempre soñé con visitar Nueva York, a pesar de no haber estado nunca aquí, es como si la conociese de toda la vida, he estado guardando fotos desde que era niña, mi sitio preferido de la ciudad, además de Manhathan, es Central Park, creo que un parque de esas dimensiones dentro de la ciudad es algo maravilloso, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando Tenten llamó mi atención...

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, has estado alguna vez en Nueva York?-, preguntó mientras seguía conduciendo...

-La verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo pero tengo la sensación de conocer la ciudad mejor que la mía propia, me he documentado bastante sobre ella, me fascina-, admití mientras seguía mirando por la ventana sin perder detalle de todo lo que veía...

El silencio entre nosotras se hizo cómodo, me di cuenta de que cada vez el entorno que nos rodeaba se volvía mas selecto, las casas eran muy grandes, se notaba que estábamos en una zona residencial, yo sabía que mi amiga vivía en una zona adinerada pero nunca llegué a pensar que lo fuese tanto...

Llegamos a una gran verja que se abrió lentamente, una vez que entramos con el coche y anduvimos unos pocos metros, Tenten se paró a saludar al guarda de seguridad que estaba sentado dentro de su garita..

-Hola Tom, te presento a mi amiga Sakura, se quedará una larga temporada en casa conmigo, lo digo para que la dejes pasar cuando la veas-, le habló Tenten desde el interior del coche a través de la ventanilla que tenía bajada...

-Buenos días señorita Hikawa, me alegro de verla-, respondió el hombre quitándose su gorra mientras se acercaba al vehículo, -no se preocupe que la señorita Sakura será siempre bienvenida cuando la vea, no habrá ningún problema-, añadió mientras me miraba y me sonreía...

-Gracias Tom, eres un encanto,por cierto papá te manda saludos-, añadió mi amiga dándole una última sonrisa mientras arrancaba el coche...

-Este es Tom, es el guarda de la urbanización, aquí no entra ninguna persona ajena al entorno o que no venga acompañada por algún propietario, esta es una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad, vive mucha gente famosa a la que le gusta guardar su intimidad-, me contó Tenten mientras yo miraba atontada hacia afuera, parecía que mis ojos veían algo irreal, era como un sueño, mi madre moriría si viese esto, algún día yo viviré también en un sitio así y traeré a mis padres, algún día...

-Bueno ya hemos llegado, es aquí-, dijo Tenten mientras aparcaba el coche mostrándome una bonita casa de una sola planta rodeada de un enorme jardín, tenía hasta una piscina en la parte de atrás...

Yo solo me quedé estática mirando la casa, de verdad que era como un sueño, no podía creer que mi amiga vivía en un sitio así y mucho menos que yo compartiría la casa con ella...

-Sakura, no quiero que te sientas incómoda, a pesar de lo que ves yo sigo siendo la misma persona de siempre, aquella que pasaba tardes enteras contigo comiendo palomitas y llorando con la película "Gohst", o aquella que te ponía la cabeza a punto de reventar cuando te hablaba del tonto de Neji-, dijo mi amiga mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos entendiendo la situación...

-Gracias Tenten, se que tu sigues siendo la misma lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanto lujo ya sabes, mi hogar y mi familia que aunque es maravillosa, somos bastante modestos-, añadí tímida mientras miraba fijamente la casa y su entorno...

-Sakura, tu familia es la mas maravillosa que yo he conocido nunca, todavía recuerdo las historias que nos contaba tu padre para meternos miedo y lo bien que cocinaba tu madre, no tienes porqué sentirte inferior ni avergonzarte porque tú tienes lo que yo nunca he tenido, unos padres que se preocupan por ti-, respondió Tenten mirando al suelo bastante afectada...

-Lo siento Ten-chan, no creí que fueses tan infeliz-, le dije mientras la abrazaba para reconfortarla...

-Bueno Sakura, visto desde fuera puede parecer que soy feliz y hasta frívola por la vida que llevo y todo lo que tengo, pero esto es solo una fachada, la realidad es que, detrás del telón, mi vida está vacía, vivo solo para complacer a los demás, tengo todo y al mismo tiempo no tengo nada, juego a ser alguien que realmente no soy durante todo el tiempo, es una mentira...-, dijo mi amiga quedando callada y pensativa...

-No entiendo Tenten, ¿qué significa que vives para complacer a los demás y que juegas a ser alguien que no eres?, pregunté curiosa ante la declaración extraña que hizo mi amiga...

-Es igual Sakura, no te preocupes,a veces cuando estoy deprimida hablo tonterías, vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación y la casa-, respondió mi amiga dando por finalizada la conversación mientras me cogía de la mano para llevarme hacia dentro, escondía algo, yo lo sabía porque la conozco desde hace muchos años pero pensé que no estaba preparada para contármelo así que dejé el tema, por el momento...

Tenten me fue mostrando cada parte de la casa, la verdad es que era bastante grande para una sola persona, era una casa de una sola planta porque mi amiga decía que no le gustaba subir escaleras, tenía una gran cocina en isla, desde la misma cocina se accedía a la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba la piscina y justo al lado de esta un porche con grandes sillones y hamacas cubiertos de cojines blancos,era como un rincón de inspiración étnica, pensé que sería perfecto pasar ratos ahí sentada mientras estudiaba, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad...

La casa tenía un gran salón con chimenea y, separado por grandes puertas correderas estaban las tres habitaciones todas ellas con baño, una era de mi amiga, la otra se usaba de trastero y luego estaba la mía...

Era enorme, con una cama gigante en la que seguro cabrían cinco o seis personas, justo frente a ella había una puerta que daba paso al jardín y la piscina y, por el otro lado estaba la cómoda con un gran espejo, el armario que era mas o menos como mi habitación en casa y el baño que tenía un jacuzzi que me dejó impresionada...

-Y dime Sakura, ¿te gusta la casa?-, preguntó mi amiga sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la que ahora era mi cama...

-¿Bromeas?, esto es un palacio, muchas gracias por dejar que me quede contigo, no sabes el favor tan grande que me haces-, respondí sentándome cerca de ella...

-Eres mi mejor amiga Saku, esto no es hacerte un favor, esto es hacer mi vida mas feliz con tu presencia-, respondió mi amiga dándome un beso en la mejilla, -y ahora te dejo para que te pongas cómoda, voy a preparar algo de comer-, y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándome sola...

Me tumbé en la cama y empecé a pensar en todo lo que haría de ahora en adelante, al día siguiente iría a la universidad a formalizar mi matrícula y lo mas importante, empezaría a buscar trabajo ya que, a pesar de tener una beca, necesitaba dinero extra para mis gastos y no estaba dispuesta a pedírselo a mis padres ya que ellos siempre iban algo justos y ya habían hecho mucho por mi, quería conseguir las cosas por mi misma, sin pedir favores...

Me adapté bastante bien a la ciudad y sus costumbres, comencé la universidad y también a buscar trabajo aunque esto último estaba siendo bastante complicado, todos los días hablaba con mis padres, mi madre se pasaba horas colgada al teléfono o a internet preguntándome si había visto a algún famoso, si ya tenía novio, si ya había conseguido empleo, me pedía que le volviese a contar con todo lujo de detalles como era la casa de Tenten, a pesar de habérselo dicho cinco o seis veces...en fin en definitiva, me echaba de menos y yo lo notaba y además la adoraba...

Pasaron tres meses desde que llegué a la ciudad, la universidad iba genial, sacaba unas calificaciones impresionantes, la convivenia con Tenten era maravillosa, nos conocíamos a la perfección y cada una respetaba el espacio de la otra, a veces salíamos juntas y me presentaba su grupo de amigas que era tan selecto como su entorno, eran guapas, elegantes, y ricas, parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas...

La mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo los fines de semana, mi amiga salía sola, yo nunca le preguntaba donde iba, ella solo me decía que no la esperase despierta y que no me preocupase, se vestía muy elegante y casi siempre venía una limousina a recogerla, yo no le conocía novio formal así que suponía que salía con amigos aunque nunca veía quien ocupaba la limousina y nunca llegaba acompañada...

El tiempo transcurrió y, a los seis meses de mi llegada empecé a preocuparme porque no encontraba empleo, nadie quería contratarme media jornada, perdía casi todos los empleos cuando decía que las mañanas las tenía ocupadas porque estudiaba, mis padres se empeñaron en enviarme dinero a lo que yo me negué rotundamente, un día estaba tirada en el sofá del porche sumida en una gran tristeza y preocupación cuando Tenten se acercó...

-Hola Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?, llevo días viéndote triste y distante y me preocupas-, preguntó mi amiga sentándose a mi lado mientras pasaba una mano por mi hombros...

-Ay Tenten, ¿tanto se me nota?- pregunté mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, -estoy muy preocupada, llevo ya seis meses aquí en Nueva York y aún no he conseguido empleo, estoy desesperada-, dije mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por mi cara mojando el hombro de mi amiga...

-Escucha Sakura-, dijo Tenten cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarla,-ya te he dicho que el dinero no es problema, ya sabes que la casa no es necesario pagarla y yo puedo ocuparme de todos los gastos sin problemas, tu solo dedícate a estudiar y a sacar buenas notas-, añadió sonriéndome...

-Tenten yo te agradezco tu buena intención pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me mantengan, quiero ganar las cosas por mi misma, no quiero nada de los demás regalado, mis padres ya han hecho suficiente y me conoces bien para saber que de ninguna manera aceptaré que pagues mis gastos-, respondí mirándola y añadí, -necesito un trabajo amiga, lo necesito-...

-Mira Sakura, yo creo que puedo ayudarte en eso, tengo una amiga que quizás tenga algo interesante que proponerte, mañana vamos a visitarla y hablas con ella, ¿de acuerdo?-, preguntó Tenten mientras apretaba mis manos con fuerza...

-Gracias amiga, nunca tendré vida suficiente para agradecer todo lo que estas haciendo por mi-, le dije mientras la abrazaba...

-Cualquier cosa con tal de no verte triste amiga-, respondió ella abrazándome también...

Esa noche dormí del tirón como hacía tiempo que no dormía, estaba muy ilusionada por acompañar a Tenten a conocer a su amiga, por fin podría empezar a trabajar y así guardar dinero para poder enviarles a mis padres ya que, a pesar de que mi madre no me había dicho nada, sabía que estaban pasando algunos apuros de dinero...

Me levanté temprano y quise sorprender a mi amiga con un desayuno sorpresa, después de ducharme y vestirme de manera algo formal, ya que quería causar buena impresión a la amiga de Tenten, bajé a hacerle el desayuno...

-Ummmm que bien huele Sakura-, exclamó Tenten entrando en la cocina dándome un beso en la mejilla, -¿qué haces que huele tan rico?-, preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de mi hombro intentando adivinar que cocinaba...

-Quita, no seas curiosa es una sorpresa-, le recriminé empujándola hacia la silla para que se sentase...

Disfrutamos de un desayuno relajado conversando sobre cosas triviales hasta que me aventuré a preguntar...

-Oye Ten, dime una cosa, ¿en que consiste el trabajo exactamente?, pregunté mientras recogía lo que habíamos ensuciado del desayuno...

-Bueno Sakura, la verdad es que prefiero que sea mi amiga quien te lo cuente, así mantenemos el misterio-, respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa que pareció algo forzada llevándome a pensar que había algo que no quería decirme, es igual, pensé para mi misma, seguro que estaba algo paranoica y me estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, pensé intentando así animarme...

Después de una hora salimos de casa de Tenten hacia la casa de su amiga, me dijo que se llamaba Samillan y que iríamos a visitarla a su casa que era donde ella trabajaba, después de una media hora de viaje, llegamos a otra urbanización igual de lujosa que la de mi amiga, antes de llegar a la casa había unas grandes puertas de metal, Tenten sacó un mando a distancia y las puertas se abrieron despacio, me extrañó que no hiciese falta que tocase al timbre parecía que era muy amiga de Samillan cuando ésta le dejaba el mando de la puerta de entrada de su casa aún así, no dije nada...

Ante mi se veía una impresionante casa de ladrillo de dos plantas, hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista solo se veía jardín, era impresionante y además se respiraba un ambiente de paz y calidez increíble, antes de bajar un hombre mayor y de aspecto agradable se acercó para abrirnos las puertas del coche...

-Hola Victor, ¿cómo estas?-, saludó Tenten dándole un beso en las mejillas, la verdad es que se les veía muy unidos pero no como pareja, mas bien como si de un padre se tratase...

-Hola niña linda, que gusto me da verte, te eché de menos-, contestó Victor abrazándola...

-Mira Víctor te presento a mi amiga Sakura, vengo a presentarle a Samillan-, dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba junto con Víctor...

-Es un placer-, respondí algo tímida mientras extendía mi mano para estrechársela...

-Encantado Sakura, déjate de formalismo y dame dos besos, aquí sois todas como hijas mías, somos como una gran familia-, dijo Víctor mientras me abrazaba como un padre haría con un hijo...

-¿Todas?-, pregunté mirando a Tenten mientras entrábamos en la casa siguiendo a Víctor que nos llevaba donde estaba Samillan...

-Ya lo entenderás Sakura, Samillan te explicará todo y aclarará tus dudas-, respondió mi amiga mientras caminaba...

Salimos al jardín y allí, sentada en un sillón leyendo había una mujer de mediana edad, tendría alrededor de 50 años, era alta y con un cuerpo bastante estilizado, sus facciones eran suaves y hermosas, se la veía una mujer bastante elegante y culta, en cuanto nos vio se levantó a recibirnos...

-Tenten hija mía, que alegría me da verte, ¿cómo estas mi niña?, últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar-, preguntó Samillan mientras se acercaba a mi amiga dándole un abrazo y un beso...

-Hola mami-, respondió Tenten dándole un beso, la verdad es que me extrañó que se tratasen como madre e hija pero no me desagradó en absoluto, Samillan tenía un aura muy especial y transmitía un cariño muy maternal...

-Y, ¿quién es tu amiga?-, preguntó Samillan mientras miraba en mi dirección y se acercaba...

-Mira mami esta es Sakura, la he traído porque quiere hablar contigo de negocios, está buscando trabajo-, respondió Tenten mirándonos...

-Hola Sakura, bienvenida a mi casa-, dijo Samillan mientras me abrazaba con dulzura...

-Encantada señora-, respondí tímidamente ya que, aunque me agradaba,no estaba acostumbrada a que me tratasen con tanta cercanía...

-Nada de señora, hija, llámame mami o Samilla, como te sea mas cómodo-, respondió mientras tomaba mi mano ayudándome a sentarme a su lado...

-Cuéntame Sakura, ¿qué haces en Nueva York?-, preguntó Samillan mientras me miraba y sonreía...

-Bueno conseguí una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York administración de empresas, esa siempre ha sido mi ilusión y, como Tenten y yo nos conocemos desde hace años pues me invitó a compartir casa con ella-, respondí sin dejar de mirarla...

-Vaya, estas en una de las mejores universidades del país y además con una beca, debes ser una estudiante muy buena-, comentó Samillan sonriendo...

-Es la mejor-, añadió Tenten mirándome mientras apretaba mi mano...

-Y dime Sakura ¿porqué estas buscando trabajo?-, preguntó Samillan interesada...

-Bueno, a pesar de tener una beca y algo de dinero ahorrado, tengo ganas de ser independiente económicamente, no me gusta que me mantengan, mis padres son una familia corriente sin grandes ingresos y yo quiero ayudarles, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos después de lo que se han sacrificado ellos por mi-, respondí...

-Y dime Sakura, ¿en que te gustaría trabajar?-, preguntó Samillan mientras sin dejar de mirarme tomaba un sorbo de su café, la verdad es que era una mujer que te atraía con sus elegantes y delicados movimientos...

-Bueno la verdad es que no tengo nada pensado, me gustaría que fuese un trabajo de tarde o incluso de noche para poder compaginarlo con mis estudios-, le dije sin dejar de mirarla...

-Por eso la he traído-, añadió Tenten, -le he dicho que tu podías ayudarla-, dijo mi amiga mientras sonreía a Samillan...

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotras, Samillan parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente hacia la piscina, Tenten agarraba mi mano sin soltarla y yo simplemente esperaba hasta que Samillan se giró, me miró y me preguntó...

-Sakura, cielo mío, ¿tu sabes lo que es una Dama de Compañía?...


End file.
